


Prodigal Son

by Anathematize



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Ego's A+ Parenting, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, bad ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: Ego is everything. Scratch that- nearly everything.





	Prodigal Son

The expansion is finished. Ego hums with satisfaction. He is finally complete. 

The flowers and long grass part way as he walks towards his home. He lays a palm on the stone door, and it gives way. Ego steps in. There is only one thing left to do.

The hall is filled with wonders. Creations of great beauty: golden trees bearing ruby fruit, trunks reaching towards the ceiling. Flowers of all kinds, twined around a dome of vines. A voice croons from a repaired walkman. An apology, of sorts. 

The tendrils recoil, revealing his wayward son. 

Peter looks no older than he was, those fateful millennium ago. Scruffy brown hair, and his mother’s eyes, now speckled with stars. His head lolls. Tendrils of light still hold his body up, and Ego dissolves them with a wave of his hand.

He doesn’t let him fall. 

Peter is light in his arms. He doesn’t speak. Ego carries him over to his quarters, and gently sets him on a bed.

“Rest, ” he says, brushing a hand over Peter’s face. The stars in his eyes fade, and his eyes slip closed.

Ego turns to leave. A ghost of guilt swells in his throat. Perhaps that feeling would fade, once Peter awakes.  Perhaps they could be a proper family again, father and son. All he has to do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having writers block. Decided to bust my ass and actually write something.


End file.
